


Ruby and Weiss' Interesting Vacation

by whatevername1223



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Lewd but not overly smutty, Multiple Story Paths, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, RWBY ENF, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, enf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevername1223/pseuds/whatevername1223
Summary: A Post-Canon Team RWBY has to take care of Taiyang's house while he's away from Patch for two weeks. Ruby and Weiss come early to have some secret fun. Several different story paths to choose from. Most will be ENF stories but a short, mostly wholesome path will be written as well. Rated E to be safe.





	Ruby and Weiss' Interesting Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I finally got around to writing another fic and this one is certainly going to be a huge undertaking. I don't want to spoil anything but let's just say it's similar in themes to my first one, though this first chapter won't seem like it. If you don't know what ENF is, I suggest looking it up or reading my other fic linked below. If it doesn't feel up your alley, I totally respect that. Chapter 2D will be a non-ENF conclusion if you aren't into the fetish but still want some closure. Enjoy and have a wonderful Pride Month.
> 
> My other fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858687/chapters/42143927

“Ahh! We’re finally here!”

Ruby pushed open the door to her family home, taking in all the sights and smells that she had missed over the past year.

“Ruby, can you help me with the luggage?”

“Oh, sure thing Princess!”

Ruby turned around to help her girlfriend unload their suitcases from the taxi.

The two of them had come to Patch for the next two weeks to house sit for Taiyang. Every summer, he heads out to a camp in western Sanus to supervise a few groups of Signal students who spend a few days using the camp as a makeshift hunting retreat for extra credit. The past few years, he’s had his daughters look after the house and take care of his chores in his stead. Two weeks of chores might not sound like much, but Tai is quite an active member of the community.

Duties range from pedestrian things like picking up the mail and mowing the (massive) lawn to jobs that needed more qualifications. For example, Tai also taught regular summer courses at Signal which would normally conflict with his extracurricular hunting retreat, but his two huntress daughters made for perfect substitute teachers. This included quite a bit of paperwork and grading as well as meetings. Additionally, contrary to what the size of his home would make you believe, Tai owned several acres of surrounding land and decided to put it to good use. He lived alone after his daughters moved out, so he put his copious free-time into training his green thumb. He had not only countless flowers with different needs but also a small farm he had started to get involved in Patch’s booming agricultural market.

Ruby decided to change what’s usually a rough and boring few weeks into a vacation for Team RWBY. The two halves of the team only get to see each other once every week or two ever since graduating, so this gave them a great opportunity to reconnect and also help mitigate the amount of work they needed to do.

Ruby and Weiss had been living in a small town northeast of Vale taking jobs as professional huntresses while Blake and Yang were married as of two years ago and had an apartment in downtown Vale. Though, they were seemingly on a perpetual honeymoon, traveling all around Remnant without showing any signs of settling down.

Ruby and Weiss came inside and walked up the steps to Ruby’s room. Unfortunately, Tai always took Zwei with him on school trips to “show the kids what a real hunting dog is like”, whatever that means.

“So, what time are Blake and Yang going to get here?”

Weiss hoisted her suitcase up and onto on Ruby’s bed.

“Well… the thing is…”

Ruby pushed her luggage against the wall and started to twiddle her thumbs.

“Ruby, nothing good ever comes from pauses like that.”

“Okay so I checked on the Signal website and it turns out that my dad left for the hunting retreat this morning, but he told us to come over here tomorrow.”

“Did he give us the wrong date?”

“No, his list of chores still starts at tomorrow.”

“So you made us come a day early? Why? Do Blake and Yang know about this?”

Ruby’s face lit up and she began bobbing up and down on the tips of her toes.

“Nope! I made sure to keep it a secret! I realized that you’ve been to Patch a lot but we’ve never really had any alone time here, so now we have a whole day for it!”

Weiss tried and failed to not catch Ruby’s infectious enthusiasm.

“Oh Ruby, that’s so sweet. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I can’t spoil it but there’s a _cool spot_ I’ve got to show you first. You should change into something comfortable and meet me downstairs.”

It was barely perceptible but Weiss thought she noticed Ruby’s voice drop an octave or two. It sounded a bit like the voice she used when the two engaged in more… private affairs. Weiss blushed and shook her head.

_I really need to get my head out of the gutter. She’s probably just excited to show me her hometown. That’s all._

Weiss quickly changed into an outfit more suited for walking out on the town. A light-blue blouse, a white pleated skirt, ruffled blue socks, and some white flats. She used to always wear high heels, but Ruby had gotten so tall that trying to compete in height had become a losing battle. Weiss, of course, completed her look with her obligatory jewelry and tiara hair clasp. In general, she looked almost exactly as she did in her Beacon days. She had a new, subtle mature air about her, but she’d only grown an inch or two and still maintained her pristine, youthful skin.

Weiss came down the stairs into the living room and saw Ruby browsing her scroll. In contrast to Weiss, Ruby had grown up quite a bit. She had grown several inches and put on a fair amount of muscle, but there was still no mistaking her for anyone but the clumsy goof that sneezed her partner up into flames on the first day of school.

Ruby looked up from her scroll and rushed over to meet Weiss with a smile.

“You look great! Ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Awesome! I’ll just go change real quick.”

Weiss’ vision filled with red petals and by the time they had cleared, Ruby was already standing in the same spot in a new outfit. She donned a tank-top in her usual bright red with black short-shorts and sandals, which did wonders to show off the lean muscles of her arms and legs. Weiss did her best not to ogle her too much.

“So, are we just heading toward Main Street or something?”

“Actually we need to get to the other side of town. It’s about 10 minutes by car.”

“By car? Ruby, you should’ve told me, I would’ve asked the taxi driver to wait.”

“Actually, we won’t need a taxi when we have this!”

Ruby pulled out a keychain with a lone car key and began excitedly twirling it around her finger.

“It’s the key to my dad’s truck! He said we could use it for emergencies.”

“Ruby Rose, this is not an emergency. Besides, you don’t even know how to drive.”

“Yes, I do! Dad taught me two summers ago! Here, look!”

Ruby yanked her wallet out of pocket and flashed her driver’s license.

“Well, color me impressed. This still isn’t an emergency though.”

“Come on, loosen up Weiss, we’re on vacation!”

With that, Ruby bolted out in the garage.

“Quit making excuses you dolt!”

Weiss ran in after her. She felt the need to put up the facade of being the “responsible one”, but she was secretly very excited about getting a little rebellious with Ruby.

She watched as the automatic garage door folded open, exposing the room to the bright midday sun. She heard the rev of an engine and turned her head to see Ruby already in the driver’s seat of an old, but refurbished red pickup truck. Ruby rolled down the window and poked her head out.

“C’mon Weiss, we’re burning daylight!”

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

Weiss hopped in the passenger side and noticed a distinct lack of seatbelts. Rather than standard car seating, the truck had a leather bench seat, either allowing for three people to sit up front or for two riders to have a luxurious amount of leg room.

“Uh, Ruby doesn’t this setup seem a little… illegal?”

Weiss gestured toward the seat.

“Well normally yes but Patch doesn’t actually require seatbelts, except for minors. I guess since there are no major highways on the island, nobody really cares. My dad sure doesn’t.”

“Hmmph. I knew you islanders were insane.”

Weiss pouted and crossed her arms, she felt a little uneasy about the whole thing but she could still deal with it.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Though on the upside, with this bench seat I can keep you as _close_ as I want.”

Just as Weiss noticed another sultry drop in Ruby’s voice, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and yank her across the bench to be held firmly against her girlfriend. She looked up and saw a grin of absolute self-satisfaction spread across her lover’s face. She wanted nothing more than to scoff and push herself away with her usual haughty persona, but she just couldn’t. Ruby was smooth and they both knew it, Weiss knew there was no winning.

“Ca-Can we just go? Please?”

Weiss’ request didn’t come out as more than a squeak, but Ruby obliged graciously nonetheless.

“You got it, Princess, let’s hit the road.”

The two pulled out of the garage and drove down the long dirt path away from the secluded forest cabin that Ruby and Yang had called home for most of their lives. They entered onto the streets proper and enjoyed a peaceful afternoon drive with Ruby acting as a tour guide the whole way. Weiss had visited Patch enough times in her life that it was mostly unnecessary, but she remained silent and attentive, she was always eager to listen to Ruby talk about something passionately no matter how pointless or silly it was.

They passed by the local markets, a park, and by Signal. Ruby had to keep her window rolled down as it seemed like every few meters she would have to wave at and greet some new townsperson that recognized her. If Weiss hadn’t known better, she would’ve assumed that Ruby was some sort of local celebrity, but her time in Patch let her know otherwise. Patch is effectively one big small town, where everyone knows everyone, most of the island’s land is taken up by forests or farmland so there aren’t actually that many residents. It warmed Weiss’ heart that her girlfriend came from a community as nice and friendly as Ruby herself, the island felt more and more like home for every year she visited as more people started to recognize her as Ruby’s girlfriend instead of as the world-famous heiress.

Soon enough, the pair had made it to their destination, though there had been a surprising amount of construction and detours on the way here to delay them. Ruby pulled into a small, mostly uninhabited park, only a few other cars were there and only a small handful of people were walking around. A sign read “Transmit Park”, it appeared to exist mostly to house various sports fields and a small hiking trail, though it was on the opposite side of the island from the densely populated areas so it remained pretty quiet. Weiss got out of the truck and stretched while looking around.

“This was the secret location? I’m missing something aren’t I?”

“Very astute, Weiss-Cream! This place is pretty cool though, Yang and I used to always come here on the weekends when we were kids. Though, when I got older I started coming her alone for _another reason_.”

 _There’s that dang voice drop again, she_ _has_ _to be doing it on purpose._

Weiss followed Ruby out of the parking lot but kept any further questions to herself for now.

Ruby lead the pair across an empty soccer field all the way until they reached a fence that separated the field from the forest.

“Please don’t tell me you’re making me walk through the woods.”

“Okay, then I won’t.”

Ruby hopped the fence and motioned for Weiss to follow her. Weiss just stared at her aloof.

“Weiss, c’mon we only have to move through the brush for a few meters, then there’s a nice clear path the rest of the way.”

Weiss sighed. “Fine. This better be worth it.”

She pulled herself up and over the fence, landing in Ruby’s arms. The two pushed through a brief section of deep brush and made it into a wide path through the trees, just as Ruby had insisted.

“Couldn’t we have just gone through the regular hiking trail?”

“Well, we could’ve but this way’s off the regular trail so we would’ve still had to push through the brush. Plus this way’s just faster.”

The two enjoyed a soothing walk through the woods with no other visitors to bother them and miraculously, almost no bugs or rough terrain. Patch was truly an incredible place. About 15 minutes past and the pair could finally see a bright clearing in the distance.

“C’mon Weiss, almost there!” Ruby sped ahead and waited for Weiss at the forest’s exit.

“I’m coming, slow down!”

Weiss picked up the pace and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Past the forest was a huge meadow filled with tall grass and flowers of every color. Weiss eagerly stepped ahead and took it all in.

“Ruby, this is beautiful! Thank you so much for showing me!”

“I’m glad you like it, there’s only a handful of people on Patch that even know this place is here.”

Ruby walked up behind Weiss who was crouched down to smell a flower and grabbed her by the back of her head.

“That being said, this still isn’t the place I wanted to show you.”

She positioned Weiss’ head so she was looking right at an edge of the meadow. It seemed that this field was up on a cliff right on the coastline.

“We gotta head out there, but you can keep enjoying the flowers first, we’ve got plenty of time until dark.”

Weiss had to grapple between spending time enjoying the meadow, her new favorite place on Patch, and quenching her curiosity as to what exactly Ruby’s last secret location was. Ultimately, the pair spent about 10 minutes making their way across the meadow, savoring the entire trip. They approached the cliffside and Weiss realized that this specific section wasn’t just a steep drop-off. There was a small dirt and gravel slope, the incline was more than gentle enough for someone to slide down or crawl up. Ruby sat down to gently push herself down.

“Man, I’m really glad my path holds up after all this time. It might look scary, but I made it to last!”

Weiss hesitantly followed suit.

“Wait, you made this… slide… thing? By yourself?”

The two continued to slowly descend down the cliff.

“Yep! Crescent Rose isn’t only good at slaying Grimm, y’know! I did wear down an entire set of spare blades though…”

Weiss couldn’t help but laugh, if it were anyone else she would’ve never believed such a silly story.

“Ruby, those cost a lot of money! Is this place really worth all that?”

“Why don’t you tell me?”

They had finally made it to the bottom of the cliff, before them was a small but pristine and beautiful white-sand beach that let out into a cove with crystal clear water. The entire area was peacefully quiet, the only noises being the sound of the waves and the birds overhead. Beyond the sand was an endless ocean and a clear blue sky. It was a secluded beach paradise like the ones Weiss only thought existed at the expensive tourist trap resorts in Vacuo.

“Ruby, this place is amazing! How did you even find it?”

“Well funny story about that…”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head and looked down.

“I was training my Semblance about five years ago up in the meadow and I sort off fell off the cliff. I landed in the water and swam here to safety. Ever since then it’s become my favorite spot.”

Weiss struggled to choose between bursting out laughing at the absurdity and being upset at 15-year-old Ruby for almost getting herself killed. She decided against either and just began to walk around and enjoy the beach.

“It’s weird that there’s no one else here, it must get crowded later in the day right?”

Ruby turned with a proud look on her face.

“Nope! This place is a total secret, I’m the only one who knows.”

“Really now. No one else? How can you be sure?”

Weiss didn’t think it was possible but Ruby had gotten even more smug.

“I used to set up a bunch of hunting cameras and traps out here and they weren’t tripped a single time. This place isn’t on any of the maps or ferry paths and you can’t even see it on satellite because of the cliffs.”

Weiss was floored. She knew Ruby would get super engrossed in her work as a huntress, but showing so much interest in a secret beach?

“Well, I’m certainly impressed but you really shouldn't set traps here, you’ll get people hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I was just a dumb teenager when I did it. Anyways, C’mon, let’s go for a swim.”

“Uh Ruby, I don’t know if you noticed but we don’t have our swimsuits. Maybe we could've if you gave me a heads-up instead of trying to keep everything a secret.”

“You’re a little slow on the uptake aren’t you, Weiss?”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

Weiss then had to recoil back as Ruby disappeared into a cloud of rose petals and kicked-up sand.

She heard Ruby yell as she sped toward the shore. “MEET YOU IN THE WATER!”

She opened her eyes to the sound of a massive splash in the water.

“RUBY YOU DOLT, YOUR CLOTHES ARE GOING TO BE SO-”

Weiss felt something light land on her shoe.

She looked down and recognized it as Ruby’s tank top. She was relieved at first that not all of Ruby’s clothes would be dripping wet, but then she looked around some more.

Scattered across the beach were Ruby’s sandals, shorts, black sports bra, and her red lace panties.

Weiss’ face flushed deep red and she looked out toward her girlfriend to confirm that this was indeed happening.

The clear water allowed Weiss to see Ruby’s entire skin tone silhouette lazily floating on her back, this caused Weiss to lose even further composure.

“RUBY YOU PERVERT I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D DO THIS.”

The only response Weiss received was a few hearty laughs from Ruby in the distance.

_I can’t believe Ruby brought me here to skinny-dip with her! Who does she think I am!? This whole thing is just so...ughhh._

Weiss tried and failed to cleanse her mind of any perverse thoughts so instead, she started to angrily pick up and fold Ruby’s clothes to clear her thoughts, an activity that had become a bit of a nervous habit. When she reached for Ruby’s shorts she noticed that her scroll, wallet, and car key had nearly fallen out of the pockets.

“Whoops. Can’t afford to lose those.”

She moved the items into the shorts’ back pockets and secured them with the buttons. Weiss’ dirty thoughts flared back up as she picked up Ruby’s panties.

_Ughh, why did she have to wear one of her sexy pairs? I just can’t deal with her when she- Wait. Th-These are still so... warm…_

Weiss knew she was about to lose it so, in one fell swoop, she picked up all of Ruby’s clothes and sprinted behind a collection of boulders next to the cliff face. She folded and arranged them all in speeds that shouldn’t have been possible for a human, all the while double and triple-checking to make sure that Ruby’s possessions were still secured in her pockets.

With that done, she had no choice but to confront the feelings boiling within her.

_I’m not seriously considering doing this, am I? If someone finds out about this, I’ll be ruined!_

Despite her brain seemingly being against it, Weiss kicked off her shoes and set them next to Ruby’s clothes pile behind the boulder. Weiss was at least thankful that these rocks made a nice privacy screen.

She then peeled off her socks, shook the loose sand of off them, and folded them gingerly to drop inside her shoes.

She ran her bare feet through the sand a few times, eager to get acclimated to the wonderful, soft and warm feeling.

Weiss overcame increasing warnings from her brain as, with a gulp and a clench of her teeth, she unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the ground.

She did her best to not think about how the breeze felt on her newly exposed skin or how her ornate white panties were now on display as she stepped out of the skirt and set it down freshly folded onto the boulder.

Weiss psyched herself up one more time before gripping the bottom of her blouse with both hands and pulling with all her might.

She kept her eyes closed while she folded up her last piece of outerwear.

Her cheeks lit up once more as she looked down to take in just what kind of sorry state she was in.

Her pale skin shimmered against the sun and nearly blended into the white sand. Her white underwear was so intricate, they looked more like doilies than actual clothing. Her nearly non-existent curves were almost entirely revealed, it was evident that she hadn’t changed at all since her first year at Beacon in that regard.

“O-Oh my god, I-I can’t do this after all.”

Weiss’ face sunk and she folded her arms over her chest.

“I should really just get redressed and tell Ruby it’s time to leave…”

Just then, she felt a gust of wind appear next to her followed by a voice.

“Hey cutie, those are some nice undies but you’re gonna have to lose ‘em.”

Weiss turned to look and saw perhaps the most gorgeous sight she had ever witnessed during her total time alive.

Ruby stood there, head cocked and arms placed smugly against her hip.

She was naked from head to toe, covered only by water droplets from the ocean, which reflected the afternoon sun in an utterly divine way.

Her breasts were just as full as ever and it was evident that Ruby had recently given herself a clean shave for the occasion. It was a miracle that Weiss didn’t pass out then and there.

She tried to turn her whole body around, but Ruby moved her arm in the way and pinned her to the wall.

“Weiss, I know you’re shy but please come swim with me. Even if it’s only for a few minutes, I think it’ll be good for you. I’m not kidding whenever I tell you that you need to loosen up a little. And you know what? I think you want to do this too. Am I right?”

Weiss’ eyes stayed firmly shut but she was reminded of Ruby’s current state when droplets from the girl’s looming head fell onto Weiss, shocking her back to reality.

“Y-Yes, you’re right! I-I’ll do it! J-Just get on the other side of the rock, please!”

“Of course.”

Ruby gave Weiss her space and stepped out and around the boulder. Weiss took one more deep breath and composed herself as best she could.

_You can do this, Weiss. You’re just getting naked with Ruby. You’ve done this a million times. We’re the only ones that know about this place, it’s no different than our bedroom at home._

She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms.

Her adorably small breasts with her cute pink nipples were only exposed the open air for a brief moment before she covered them back up with her arm.

Finally, she hooked her thumb into the waistband of her panties and pulled down as fast as she could.

She stepped out of them and uncovered herself for a brief moment as she folded them.

At last, every inch of Weiss’ bare body was revealed, right down to her small but gorgeous butt and her adorable pussy that was seemingly unable to grow hair.

Weiss had a bit of a complex about that, actually.

“O-Okay, Ruby, I-I’m ready.”

Ruby stepped out from behind the boulder, arms resting behind her head which kept her body on full display. In contrast, Weiss then stepped out, covering herself like her life depended on it as she kept sneaking shy glances at her girlfriend.

“Weiss you look great! I’m so proud of you!”

Ruby scooped Weiss up in her arms and spun her around. Weiss could only respond with a surprised squeak and some incoherent aroused mumbling, all this skin-on-skin contact was just too much for her. Ruby set her back down.

“Just one problem though.”

Ruby reached behind Weiss’ neck and unhooked her necklace before removing both of her earrings.

“Hu-Huh? Wh-What are you doing?”

“Shhhhhh…”

Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hair clasp and pulled down, releasing her hair and letting it fall freely down her shoulders.

“There we are! Now we’re good to go.”

She layed Weiss’ accessories on top of her clothing pile as Weiss stared befuddled.

“Ruby was that, like, a pervert thing or something?”

“You know it! Now enough lollygagging, let’s go!”

Ruby jogged back toward the water but not without giving Weiss a light slap on her ass.

“Ugh! Get back here, you lecher!”

Weiss chased after her but her insistence on covering her breasts and pussy slowed her down.

She also may or may not have decided to stay back a bit and get some good looks at Ruby’s backside.

The shining sun, soft sand, and refreshing breeze allowed the two of them to feel a level of freedom and excitement not possible anywhere else in the world.

It was only made better when the two nude girlfriends entered the water. Crisp, cool seawater covered every last inch of their bodies, there were few other things on Remnant that induced such pure ecstasy.

The pair spent the next hour swimming, splashing, and relaxing. Weiss had become more laid-back than anyone had ever seen her. Before today, the skimpiest outfit Weiss had ever worn outdoors was a one-piece swimsuit and now she was floating on her back, breasts peeking out of the water without a care in the world.

Eventually, Weiss drifted into Ruby’s arms.

“So Weiss, what do you say, was it worth it? Getting all naked with me?”

Weiss leaned back into Ruby’s hold and looked back.

“As much as I hate to say it, I think it was. I know it’s only the first day, but I don’t think this vacation will be topped anytime soon.”

“Oh no, my little Weissy’s been corrupted! She’s a freaky exhibitionist now! What do I do?”

Weiss just looked at her incredulously.

“Ugh. You’re lucky I love you.”

She planted a quick peck on Ruby’s lips.

“Also, can you _please_ watch your hands? You’re practically groping me.”

“Oh sorry, my mistake.”

Ruby slid her hands away from Weiss’ midriff, but instead of letting go, she let them drift a little south.

“Ru-Ruby! Wh-What do you th-think you’re…”

Ruby’s voice dropped to a lascivious tone.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I-I uh I d-don’t uh…”

“Oh my, don’t tell me you’re enjoying this. You had the nerve to call me a pervert but you’re acting like this? Pretty naughty, Weiss.”

Weiss body shook and her voice was no longer intelligible.

Ruby’s fingers finally made contact with her clit. Ruby applied the bare minimum pressure necessary and watched as Weiss was overtaken by a moan.

At just that moment, Ruby released her and started breast paddling toward the shore.

“Time to get going, Weiss! Let’s go pick up some groceries and make something good for dinner!”

Weiss was left panting alone in the water, in complete shock that Ruby had just done that. She had never seen Ruby be that much of a tease before. She hated it, but she also _loved_ it.

As clear thoughts came back to her she felt both a surge of thrill and shame that she had been perfectly willing to let Ruby have her way with her right then. It sent shivers down her spine. She resolved to give Ruby a piece of her mind the very instant they made it back to the cabin.

“Wait for me, you weirdo!”

Weiss swam right back to shore and ran to catch up to Ruby. She left her body totally uncovered and skipped around like a child uninhibited. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would have fun getting naked outdoors, but like countless other things in her life, Ruby had convinced her otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long, I'll try to update it as frequently as I can. Though, with 11 chapters currently planned, it's going to take a loooooong time to finish. Speaking of chapters, I've come up with perhaps the most idiotic way possible to name and arrange this story' alternate paths, here's a diagram: https://imgur.com/a/MAL1xMR. My planned writing order is to write each chapter in a column first, so I'll finish all the Chapter 2s then move onto the Chapter 3s. Feedback and shares are always appreciated and if you have any questions I'll do my best to answer those as well.


End file.
